Silhouettes
by patricia51
Summary: Season 3. Christina Ross is visiting Camp Kikiwaka again. But from what she sees, things have changed a lot since last summer. Femslash. Emma/Lou, Lou/Christina and a touch and promise of Emma/Christina.


Silhouettes by patricia51

(Season 3. Christina Ross is visiting Camp Kikiwaka again. But from what she sees, things have changed a lot since last summer. Femslash. Emma/Lou, Lou/Christina and a touch and promise of Emma/Christina.)

Things change. It's the way of the world. Nothing stays the same forever. And, of course, that includes Camp Kikiwaka. I just didn't realize how much had changed, particularly with the people here. But then I think of how much I have changed since I was first here as a camper many years ago.

I'd sigh if it weren't for the fact that I have been trying to breathe as quietly as possible and trying to hold as still as possible lest any movement I make create a sound. I remain frozen, watching the unbelievable sight unfolding before me. Or at least what the silhouettes thrown onto the translucent shower curtain before me are doing.

It had only been a few weeks ago that I had received a rather frantic phone call from Emma about the camp. My husband Morgan and I had been told and retold the story of how several of the cabins had been burned down last summer. It really wasn't a surprise to find that Gladys had taken the insurance money AND the incoming campers fees for the summer and run off. In fact, the only thing that surprised me was that she had enough foresight to actually have insurance on the place.

Okay, enough being catty. We had bought the camp, advanced the money to Emma, Zuri and Ravi and put them in charge along with Lou Hockhouser. We figured the latter, with her years at the camp, would hold things together. After that, we left it up to them, though we were happy to get frequent updates.

I had been busy out West for weeks and was heading home to New York when I had the brainstorm of visiting the camp. This time I kept my head, not competing with the campers to show Gladys that I was still in fine shape, and therefore embarrassing my daughter. I dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and simply mingled and watched. I did spend the majority of my time with my children, of course. And Lou as well, who was side-by-side with Emma every time I looked.

Then in the mid-afternoon when the campers, and most of the councilors, were napping I lost sight of Emma and Lou. Where were they? I looked in the cabins and the office and the dining room, all to no avail. Eventually, faintly, I heard the sound of water running and followed it to the showers. Peeking in, I saw enough clothes scattered about to confirm it was both girls. And then sight and sound revealed something more and I was absolutely thunderstruck.

The sun was showing through the small high window set in the shower wall. Its rays threw perfect shadow silhouettes against the thin shower curtain, displaying the outlines of both girls that I knew now were in the shower. Together. And busy.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. My Emma and her friend Lou together in the shower. And making the best of the situation without a doubt, confirmed by the soft murmuring from both of them drifting through the building. followed by a deep gasp from Emma.

What they were doing was completely obvious, their outlines so completely sharp. Emma was facing the shower head, her head tilted back. Undoubtebly her eyes were closed. Lou was right behind her. I could see her right arm around Emma's hip, slanting downward and even see the flexing of the fingers between her legs that were making my daughter moan in pleasure. A wayward thought crossed my mind. Emma DOES have splendid legs. I shook that off only to note that Lou's other hand seemed to be firmly planted on Emma's left breast.

Unbelievably my mind drifted from the exciting scene in front of me. For I was aroused and found my own right hand was pressed against the front of my shorts and rubbing against them. For I have a secret.

My husband Richard has been the love of my life ever since we were teenagers here at camp. No one will ever replace him. But we spend so much time apart in our separate business endeavors and long ago agreed that a little relaxation on the side would be allowed. We don't ask and we don't tell, although he is aware that all of my encounters are with other women, whom I began to get attracted to a few years ago.

In fact, just before coming here I had been in Las Vegas designing new costumes for a certain blonde pop princess. Fitting them led to a great deal of touching. Those touches turned into caresses. When a slow, soft kiss turned deep and passionate it wasn't long before we were locked together on the handy couch fortunately on hand in the fitting room and having our way with each other. It had been delightful.

I managed to bring my mind back to here and now. And here and now Emma had turned around and dropped to her knees in front of Lou. Her hands were massaging the other girl's rear end and her face was obviously buried in Lou's pussy. Lou's hands were on top of Emma's head and from the arch of her back and the increasing not so muffled noises it appeared that Emma was rapidly bringing her to orgasm. I had already jammed my hand inside of my shorts and panties and was frantically trying to catch up in that race.

I managed to catch up but barely in time and if I hadn't already been so aroused I probably would have still been at it when the shower shut off and the two of them stepped out. But, still shaking with my orgasm, I was able to stagger out of the building, managing to get hold of myself in a completely different way than I just been doing of course.

Looking sideways, after I got away a decent distance, I saw Emma exit the showers. There was a pause of a couple of minutes and then Lou left. Neither one looked like they had been doing anything other than taking a shower. Alone. The sneaks.

I wandered about for a while, not exactly avoiding Emma or Lou but not seeking them out either. The thing was my imagination kept replaying what I had seen. I embellished the images as well, stripping away the thin shower curtain and watching them completely revealed to me as they made love.

In fact, by now I had just about worked myself into quite a lather. I was pretty much wishing I hadn't worn sheer panties under, admittedly too tight, white shorts. I was afraid my dampness would be showing shortly. I took several deep breaths to calm down and regained my equilibrium. By supper time I was back in control of myself. Mostly anyway. By the time the sun was nearing the horizon I was fine.

Of course, that was exactly when I felt someone right beside me. I turned.

"Are you okay Mizz Ross?" Lou asked me, a look of concern on her face?

Darn. I must not be as calm and collected as I thought I was. "Yes Lou, thanks. And call me Christina."

Her face lit up. "Thanks!"

I smiled. She really is a very nice girl. And although I liked Xander last summer I was a bit relieved when he didn't come back this year. Emma is too young to get that serious with any boy. Never mind that this is the age and place where Robert and I met. Do as I say and all that.

"How was that supper?"

"Better than last year's," I admitted.

She laughed. "How about a bit of a walk to settle it down?

I sensed that there was more than just that to her request but that was fine. Perhaps she wanted to talk camp business. After all, it's really Lou that we depend on to keep Kikiwaka going. Or it could be other things. Oh, who am I kidding? It's most likely about her and Emma. And I do want to know what all is going on with them.

She leads me down a path I don't remember from my time here as a camper. We come out into a glade. This must be our stopping point. I see no exit other than the path we just came in here on.

Lou spreads her arms. Isn't it lovely here?

"It is nice here," I agreed. And it was. A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and felt delightful on my face. The sun's rays, slanted as they were as it sank towards the horizon, was broken into spots by the branches overhead and the trees seemed to shut out the world. The noise from camp had completely faded away.

"Good. It's my special place." Lou's voice was very husky and I realized she was standing right beside me with no more than an inch between us. "This is where I brought Emma the first time we made love. I thought it would also be the perfect place to get her mother."

When I turned to face her I was surprised at the raw emotion burning in her normally placid eyes. It was so powerful I actually took a step back, then another as she followed. In short order, I was backed up against a tree. Cornered. But rather than feeling trapped I found I was breathlessly waiting for whatever came next.

What was next was no surprise. She pinned me against that tree with her body and kissed me. I found myself kissing her back and not just a little press of lips but rather a deep, open mouth full blown kiss. I tried to get control of the situation but my attempted protests were smothered by Lou's mouth and never gained any coherence. Nor did I want them to have any effect as my body was on fire.

Especially when she whispered, "So, you enjoyed the view in the shower room earlier, we saw."

How had they known? Then I didn't care anymore as Lou hooked her fingers around the hem of my top and slowly drew it up around my neck. Since I wasn't wearing a bra my breasts sprang free. I tongue tip teased one already hard nipple and then the next before Lou's lips moved to my belly. Busy fingers unfastened my shorts and pulled them and my now completely sodden panties down aided me to step out of them.

How she did all this in a flash and still managed to undress by herself I can't imagine. But when she stood and tossed my clothing away she was wearing only her shoes. And her body, well, I had always thought of Lou as rather chunky. Attractive but chunky. Now I saw that rather than that her body was firmly muscled. She demonstrated those muscles. Her arms went around my hips and her hands seized my ass, lifting me into the air.

It was a good thing the tree behind me had smooth bark. A Pine or an Oak would probably have left scratches up and down my body as Lou all but slammed me against it. So I could give my full attention to wrapping my arms around Lou's neck and my legs around her hips as she set her wetness against mine and proceeded to basically bang the hell out of me.

Again and again, she thrust herself against me. Between those she ground against me, rolling her hips so we rubbed each other. Her clit would circle mine and then crush itself and mine as well. I swear if it got any more swollen it would nearly be enough to penetrate me. But that didn't need to happen because she was already bringing me to the edge as she girl-fucked me and then dropping me over it. I arched, which ground us even tighter together and my heels drummed on her back and then I was collapsing against the tree.

I may have been spent but Lou apparently was not. She squatted, grabbed my hips and pressed her face into me. She drug her flattened tongue up and down my already swollen and widely spread labia. At the top of each stroke, she teased my tender clit. Teased it? She attacked it and had lightning shooting through my body once more even before she rammed two fingers up inside me, bringing me up on my toes as though I was being delightfully impaled. Then her teeth grazed my clit. There was a moment of unbelievable anticipation before she gently but firmly bit down.

Thank goodness I was in the woods. I hoped I was far enough away from camp not to be heard because I was all but screaming my orgasm. When I finally stopped shuddering Lou was back on her feet and her clothes were pulled up (or down as the case needed). She kissed me, once, softly and then she was gone, leaving me to calm down and get dressed by myself.

I manage to creep back to camp and slip in while everyone's attention was on the nightly sing-along by the campfire. I sat on a handy folding chair at the limits of the light and let my mind drift. The final song and everyone rising brought my mind back from wherever it had been. As the campers and counselors scattered to their cabins a certain blonde daughter approached me.

"So Mom," Emma asked with a perfectly straight face, "did you and Lou have a nice walk?"

Her face may have been straight but the mischief dancing in her eyes told me she was perfectly aware of what had happened between me and Lou. I started to sputter protests but realized they would be to no avail. I mean, Lou had told me she and Emma had caught me watching and that was what allowed Lou to make her decision to ask me on that walk. So I simply nodded my head and said "Yes".

"Good." Emma slipped her arm around my waist and hugged me. "I'm glad. Lou is a sweetie and has had a crush on you like forever. "Besides," and now her eyes were twinkling, "it looked like you had a good time as well."

Did everybody know everything about what I had been up to lately? I wanted to say something about that being none of her business but that seemed a bit ridiculous, considering we had both been with the same girl. On the same day at that. And then my mind went in a completely different direction. Emma's hand had slid down from my side to my butt.

"Emma!"

Far from being abashed, she shot an evil grin at me. And squeezed.

"Just wait until the summer is over and I get back to NYC. My friend Rosie has a crush on you the size of Manhattan Island. She tends to get what she wants too. She IS kind of butch, wears her strapon most of the time and would love to use it with you."

I needed to say something. Obviously, Emma has been with Rosie, whom I remember but not like that. But damnit somehow Emma has managed to work the leg of my shorts up and one single fingertip is tracing the crease of my ass, making it hard to concentrate. I need to stop this but I can't focus.

"I don't know if Rosie has managed to get Jessie over the summer yet or not," Emma says in a calm, matter-of-fact tone. She acts as though her hand is a completely separate entity exploring my ass. "She was going to give it her best shot. By the way, Jessie is just as crazy about you as Rosie is so I sure hope you visit often. I know you have work to do but squeeze" and damn it she just did it again, and firmly too, "some time in for us."

"In the meantime," and now her arm is back around my waist again and she's leaning her head on my shoulder, "I'm glad you stopped by and I love you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. Then she stuck her tongue in my ear and whispered, "I don't know who will get that cute ass first but I hope it will be me." And she walked away leaving me stunned.

And damn it, also as turned on as I have ever been in my life with the images of three completely different young women dancing in my head. And even though I should, I don't care at all that Emma is one of them.

I just wonder who WILL get me first? Or which one will I get first?

(The End) 


End file.
